


Napoli

by keynesianismstony



Series: 還沒想到系列名的DH [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keynesianismstony/pseuds/keynesianismstony
Summary: 七月份最後的一個星期。那不勒斯即將上映一件堪比電影情節的大事，也為彭哥列內部權鬥拉開了序幕。
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Series: 還沒想到系列名的DH [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966216
Kudos: 7





	Napoli

**Author's Note:**

> Buon compleanno, Dino!
> 
> ※注意事項請看Maledizione

西西里島，首府巴勒摩。

近郊地區座落一幢佔地寬廣、外觀上看來跟古堡沒分別的大宅某個房間裡，坐在辦公桌後的澤田綱吉單手托腮，右手手指放在滑鼠滾輪上不斷滾動，眼睛沒有離開過電腦螢幕上的畫面。

「……哇，這兒感覺也不錯嘛！西西里島真的很多值得一去的地方耶，雖然最想去的還是羅馬鬥獸場還有比薩斜塔……唉，好想出門去玩啊……」一邊瀏覽漂亮的旅遊景點相片，日籍的褐髮少年一邊喃喃自語，眼睛忍不住瞄向放在角落的一個木製月曆架。

七月份即將在這星期結束，也就是說，他來到意大利這個全然陌生的國度截至下星期為止已經四個月了。然而來到異國的四個月，綱吉非但沒有到訪過羅馬鬥獸場、比薩的斜塔、威尼斯的總督宮等熱門旅遊景點，撇除剛到埗時在巴勒摩市內走馬看花般的一天參觀、陪同九代首領外出拜訪總部附近的合作伙伴等等，六月某天傍晚乘坐私人飛機至那不勒斯出席塞奧拉舉行的宴會甚至是他這四個月來唯一一次離開巴勒摩。其餘時間綱吉不是得待在室內繼續學習意語、惡補彭哥列與黑手黨的一切便是要應付里包恩另外給、與戰鬥相關的課題，努力地成為一個及格的黑手黨首領候補。

南意因為接近非洲的緣故，夏天酷熱乾燥，攝氏35度以上的高溫並不罕見。幸好的是沿海地區有海風的加持而緩和一點點暑氣。只要做好防曬措施、避開中午時段在陽光下曝曬等找死行為的話，這兒的夏季確實是一個外出遊玩的好時機，尤其是臨近意大利全國歡慶的八月節。

在黑手黨首領候補這個身份之前，澤田綱吉也不過是一個在四個月前高中畢業的十八歲少年。這個年紀的少年人在如此陽光明媚的夏季是應該與朋友一同上山下海揮霍青春而不是留在一幢氣氛沉鬱又古老的大宅裡學習，再加上開始發作的思鄉病，綱吉這幾星期的學習進度比平時還要差。

經多次警告及踹飛無果後終於決定調整時間表讓綱吉每天下午空出三小時在大宅範圍內做自己喜歡的事已經是他的家庭教師最大的仁慈。綱吉根本不敢開口向里包恩提出能否在八月中旬出門觀光的想法，因為一旦把這個要求說出口，恐怕只會換來家庭教師的舉槍及一句「你來意大利是為了繼承彭哥列家族，不是來玩的」的恐嚇。

「嗚……為什麼就我一個這麼可憐啊……」綱吉又嘆了一口氣。

說時遲那時快，三份報章幾乎是用飛的被扔到澤田綱吉那張亂七八糟的辦公桌上，這突如其來的「攻擊」嚇得褐髮少年一個手抖便把瀏覽了快一小時的網頁關掉。

整個彭哥列總部目前就只有一個人會不敲門便走進綱吉的辦公室。

「里．包．恩！」綱吉咬牙切齒地瞪著不知何時出現在辦公桌前的扶手椅沙發上的黑西裝嬰兒。

「什麼？我打擾了你上色情網站嗎？」里包恩好整以暇地享用他午後的那杯意式濃縮，冷不防又拋下一個與其嬰兒外表不符的句子。

「什——才不是！！！」沒料到會突然說到這個話題上，綱吉的臉瞬間紅得像煮熟了的蝦似的，他大聲地否認。

「真是可惜呢，還以為你開竅了。那個半吊子迪諾在你這年紀早已經告別處男身份。」

「……我完全沒有興趣想知道迪諾先生的第一次性經驗是什麼時候以及其他詳情，謝謝。」綱吉滿頭黑線地吐槽回去，順便為師兄的私人資訊被外洩而默哀一秒。他翻了翻桌上那三份同一出版社不同出版日期的那不勒斯當地報章，「里包恩，這些是？」

「看A5、A8和A11版。」里包恩撫平原先嘴角上揚的弧度，平靜地說道。

綱吉知道這是代表接下來要開始說正事的訊號，也不再多言，根據家庭教師的指引分別翻開三份報章。由於這幾個月來閱讀意大利文的時間比母語還要多，綱吉很快便找到他應該要知道的資訊。

「真的假的？！這星期又來三宗？！」綱吉大叫，馬上又鬆了一口氣。「不過大家都沒有受重傷實在是太好了……」

「搞出人命只是早晚的事——我沒在跟你在說笑。」瞧見綱吉一臉震驚地瞪過來的模樣，這位頂尖的殺手先生只是用看來無害的嬰兒聲音繼續說下去。「你自己也清楚對方是個敢公然在你和九代的眼皮下搞事、也就代表是彭哥列的高層之一，無煙無血可不是黑手黨應有的鬥爭手法。」

「……所以我才討厭黑手黨啊，」綱吉沉吟半晌，最後蹦出一句打從與里包恩相遇後便最常掛在嘴邊的句子，「一開始明明只是自民團來著……」

「讓它重新變回自民團便靠你了，彭哥列十代首領。」

「你只是說說而已當然容易啦……痛痛痛——！對不起里包恩！！！」綱吉沒好氣地嗆回去，馬上被里包恩抓住手指朝一個不可能的方向扭動，痛得他哇哇大叫。滿足了嗜虐心的里包恩才悻悻地放過學生，又喝了一口咖啡。年輕的首領候補可憐兮兮地捧著自己的食指，又提起另一個人名。「那、那個，雲雀學長他——」

「還不知道。那傢伙每天都在加百羅涅跟迪諾修行，根本不會留意新聞，更何況是地方報。所以你最好在搞出人命以及他知道之前解決這個問題。」

「說要我解決我也沒能做到什麼啊，目前只等山本和巴吉爾君有沒能收集到相關的情報了……」綱吉嘆了一口氣，開始回憶起過去幾星期發生過的事情。

七月甫一開始，與巴勒摩隔了一個第勒尼安海遙遙相對的那不勒斯便發生了好幾起傷人案。由於受害者都是與塞奧拉組織有聯繫的流氓地痞，對於不時便會在那不勒斯街頭與其他組發生衝突的塞奧拉來說是再也普通不過的事，頭三宗案件只佔了該地晚報新聞版的小小角落，甚至連茶餘飯後的話題也談不上。

然而在短短一星期後，事情突然朝一百八十度的方向轉變。

傷人案從一開始的每星期一宗變成平均隔幾天便來一宗，而且不僅是塞奧拉相關的人遇襲，連只是晚歸家、身家清白的途人也遭到襲擊而報警求助，當地警方為受害者錄取口供時，不約而同地表示那位施襲者甚至狂妄得自報名號，深怕沒人會向他尋仇似的。

那人聲稱自己是彭哥列的十代雲之守護者。

這句說話就跟落在裝滿火藥的木桶上的煙蒂沒什麼分別，迅速把襲擊事件從塞奧拉各組之間的日常內鬥提升至關係到塞奧拉與西西里黑手黨這兩大意大利黑社會組織對立的層面，大戰一觸即發。

要知道兩個月前的聚會上，馬扎拉組那位小嘍囉對彭哥列十代雲守出言不遜結果被後者擊碎下巴這件事早已傳遍整個地下社會。原以為這件事情隨著馬扎拉組老大當場把肇事的小嘍囉逐出組織並登門道歉後告一段落，誰也沒想到作為大學生的雲雀恭彌卻選擇在學校開始放暑假的一個月後再次挑起事端，公然在對方的地盤上撒野，用行動表示自己的不滿，最終還因為有平民捲入而驚動到警方，這對於黑手黨來說，這是一大禁忌。

一開始還為馬扎拉組老大親自上門道歉而感到沾沾自喜，一個月後卻被猛烈抨擊為得寸進尺的貪婪家族，被雲雀恭彌的無謀行動落盡面子的彭哥列部分高層怒不可遏，以夏摩亞長老為首的激進派更是把矛頭直指放任部下在外胡作非為的十代候補澤田綱吉。

綱吉直到現在還記得在那場緊急召開的臨時會議上激進派一副想把他生吞活剝的樣子，絕對是比當年初次與Xanxus見面還要來得可怕。幸好的是九代最後發下了一道敕令：既然是十代候補守護者搞出來的事便交由十代首領全權負責，間接切斷了激進派嘗試摻和進來搞局的希望。

參加完人生最可怕的一場會議後，綱吉應里包恩的要求馬上在自己的辦公室裡集合了人在巴勒摩的五位守護者又開了另一場緊急秘密會議，紫髮的霧守還佈下一個結界以防有人偷聽他們接下來的對話。

「我就直截了當地說明了，整件事恐怕是一場有彭哥列內部的人員參與其中的陰謀。」里包恩開門見山地說。

原因之一，連九歲的藍波也清楚的事實，雲雀恭彌是絕不可能自稱為彭哥列家族的雲之守護者；

原因之二，暑假開始後第四天雲雀便已跑到摩德納去，加百羅涅首領和部下們幾乎全天候盯著他看，本人根本不可能會出現在那不勒斯。

綜合上述兩個簡單不過的原因，整件事只導向一個可能性：那不勒斯的那位「雲之守護者」是假的。

而且是次陰謀的策劃者對於十代首領及守護者候補的資訊有一定的掌握，至少他們知道雲雀確實是在外地唸書，平時行蹤飄忽又喜歡獨來獨往，脾氣不太好等，儘管只是片面的認識，但這都是只有彭哥列家族才會知道的資訊，因此里包恩才斷言有彭哥列內部的人參與其中。

「但為什麼彭哥列要找人冒充雲雀生事？！」整個人與陰謀沾不上邊因此無法想到其關連性的了平舉手發問。

「所以就說你是笨蛋啊，草坪頭。很明顯就是家族內部有人對十代目以及我們不爽，所以設局想要破壞我們的名聲、讓十代目無法繼承彭哥列的首領啊！」獄寺先是朝同伴冷哼一聲，扭頭望向綱吉時卻換上一副熱切的表情。「十代目，請放心，我絕對不會允許這件事發生！我可以馬上出發前往那不勒斯把那個假冒的傢伙揪出來！」

「等等，如果真的是來自內部的針對的話，我們現在馬上行動不是會打草驚蛇嗎？」坐在獄寺旁邊的山本卻不認同對方的意見。「敵暗我明，在他們達到目的前這些小動作只會沒完沒了，何不趁這機會順藤摸瓜，查清楚到底是誰在背後策劃一切？」

里包恩及時在獄寺開始跟山本吵起來之前開口，表示同意後者的說法。他轉頭望向綱吉。

「阿綱，你怎麼看？」

被嬰兒教師又圓又黑的大眼以及其他同伴的眼睛盯著，擁有最終決定權的褐髮少年緊張地嚥下口水，思索半晌才緩緩開口。

「唔……我同意山本的看法，盡量在了解整件事情都不要打草驚蛇，但是那不勒斯發生的傷人事件也不可以放任不管，我不想要再有無辜的民眾被捲進來。我們能夠悄悄地到當地收集一下情報嗎？還有，要是被雲雀學長知道這件事的話——」

冒充自己的名義還要胡作非為，這種破壞風紀的行為被雲雀知道的話絕對會死得很慘——指的不只是冒充者，還有綱吉他們。

一想到那位前委員長、並盛最強不良少年舉起反射著冷光的浮萍拐，皮笑肉不笑地朝他們揚起嘴角，在場人士除了里包恩和庫洛姆外都同時打了一個寒顫。

「……嗯，絕對要對雲雀學長保密。」

總而言之，這場秘密會議的最後決定了先由山本以及隸屬門外顧問組織那邊卻義不容辭來幫忙的巴吉爾到那不勒斯收集情報；雲雀那邊的動向則由加百羅涅首領定期報告，確定他沒有離開過北部。然而一星期過去，非但沒能找到一點線索，還又增加三起案件。

「嗚，怎麼辦啊……再這樣下去、要是真的搞出人命的話——！」

回到現在進行時，綱吉雙手插進頭髮裡，煩惱地把它們弄得更加凌亂。里包恩喝完最後一口意式濃縮，一臉無言地盯著綱吉看。

換作是其他人，恐怕現在該擔心的是被捲進家族權力鬥爭的漩渦時該如何自處，而不是大老遠的那不勒斯那邊會不會搞出人命。這傢伙能不能有點成為黑手黨首領的自覺？！

「……總而言之，再過兩個月你便十九，距離正式接任這個位置剩下一年的時間。等到你解決好彭哥列內部對你繼承的異議、正式成為十代首領後，隨便你帶京子和小春去敘拉古或者是陶爾米納玩個三五七天我也不管你。」里包恩忍著一腳往學生的頭頂踹下去的衝動，不帶一點感情地開口。「但在這之前，給我好好幹，蠢綱。」

他跳下沙發，朝辦公室的門口走去。

「我知道……欸？等、所以你本來就知道我是在看那兒的旅遊資訊吧？！」綱吉後知後覺地朝家庭教師的背影大喊。

* * *

用鏟子直接把鋪上配料的麵糰送進四百度高溫的窯爐裡烤不到九十秒，高熱迅速把麵糰烤熟，成為一個香氣四溢的瑪格麗特披薩，再由動作俐落的服務生捧著新鮮出爐的披薩送至客人的餐桌上，整個過程還不到三分鐘。

作為披薩的發源地，那不勒斯人絕對可以為此而自豪。來那不勒斯沒嚐過以皇后芳名命名、配料為濃郁茄醬、莫薩里拉乳酪和羅勒的瑪格麗特披薩，不要跟人說你去過這座令人又愛又恨的南意第一大城市。

提姆．霍斯卡與親姐蕾娜一同收回覬覦旁桌餐點的目光，並交換了一個眼色，隨即一同望向餐桌對面、還在低頭閱讀菜單的旅伴。

「好吧，菲亞特，你說得對，我們四人分享一個披薩是不可能的事，點兩個好了。」

「那就點一個最傳統的瑪格麗特、一個卡布里喬莎，再加一客意麵和沙拉。不過意大利麵你們想吃什麼？兩個披薩都有茄醬所以我覺得不要也是茄醬或是肉醬比較好。」

蕾娜把服務生在他們落座時一併附上專門給外國遊客閱讀的英語菜單拉到面前，閱讀意大利麵那欄的各種品項。

「……那就白醬海鮮啦？不過你那本菜單應該有更多選擇吧？等莉嘉回來再問她。」

就像其他開在旅遊熱點的餐廳一樣，這小餐館雖然也有英語菜單提供給外國遊客，但比起原文那可以用「本」來作量詞單位的菜單，蕾娜手上的英語翻譯版只不過是店家把店內最有代表性、最大眾化的食物塞進兩張A4大小的紙張裡再夾進透明膠片裡的餐牌，幸好的是他們當中有個會意語的傢伙在。

「——提姆，你想吃啥？」蕾娜轉頭問弟弟。

「我沒所謂。」對於吃沒太多要求的男孩子聳聳肩，「我只想吃披薩，還有喝可樂。」他又補上一句。

這個充滿孩子氣的回答讓菲亞特忍不住莞爾，蕾娜笑著說了一句「小鬼」，伸手揉亂弟弟的淺棕色頭髮。提姆不滿地抿起嘴，舉手拍掉姐姐的手。

如果可以的話，提姆其實並不太想在炎夏七月跑到南歐來、頂著毒辣的太陽在大白天跑景點，先在幾天前的羅馬市集遺址把皮膚曬黑了不止一個色度，再到偌大的龐貝古城走得鐵腿還差點中暑——儘管他也是個對羅馬帝國以及被火山灰一夜吞噬的龐貝遺跡感興趣的文科腦袋。只是恰巧父母暑假決定到美國東岸、親姐則與同學們到意大利旅行，生怕兒子趁父母和姐姐不在家時會把房子給燒了、或是潛進車庫裡偷偷開身為拉力賽車手的老爸的那些珍藏，霍斯卡夫婦駁回提姆希望宅在家打遊戲的請求，要他必須在美國或是意大利兩者之一作出選擇。與其當父母的電燈泡，提姆還不如跟姐姐與她那有過數面之緣的同學們到意大利玩，幸好菲亞特和莉嘉均表示沒所謂，於是原先的三人行便變成四人行，而且提姆本身不挑吃，又不會抱怨行程無聊，有需要時還能幫姐姐們拍照，可以說是一個很好的旅伴。

「我回來了！你們決定好要吃多少個披薩沒？」個子高挑、把髮尾挑染成藍色的莉嘉．海皮亞總算上完洗手間回來，拉開菲亞特旁邊的椅子坐下來。向來做事乾脆俐落的莉嘉聽完同伴覆述後也馬上同意餐點的安排，並幫忙決定好要點什麼意麵，她舉起手想要不遠處的服務生過來替他們下單。

然而目前正值午餐繁忙時間，這餐館的位置又正好在景點的附近，不少遊客都和他們一樣，上午參觀完景點便走過來吃午餐，客人擠滿了與防波堤只是一個馬路之隔的露天茶座。正忙著為一群吱吱喳喳的遊客下單的服務生拋給她們一個充滿歉意的眼神，表示要等下才能夠過來。莉嘉理解地點點頭，放下手。蕾娜吁了一口氣，瞇起眼睛往蔚藍的那不勒斯海灣方向望去。

「無法相信這已經是我們倒數第二頓午餐！天啊，我會想念這個國家的，即使……」

「嗯……」

四人突然陷入一陣詭異的沈默。

今早他們收拾好背包後、吃過簡便的早餐後便離開B&B準備出門參觀，卻被老板娘叫住，不作隱瞞地表示今早有人在B&B後的小巷發現一具男性屍體，警察們目前還在搜證，初步看來是黑幫仇殺。老板娘叮嚀四位入世未深的未成年異國旅客小心，最好不要太晚回來。

「……嘛，該說這兒不愧是那不勒斯嗎？」莉嘉轉頭望了菲亞特一眼。「正好跟你哥說的不謀而合了。」

「我哥只說最近那不勒斯不太平靜，沒說會死人啊。」菲亞特不滿地嘟嚷。「唉，我們才剛在這兒住了一晚就遇到這種事，也太倒楣了吧。」

作為自小認識到大的好友，蕾娜和莉嘉都知道菲亞特大概的家庭背景，菲亞特幾天前離開摩德納、南下羅馬與她們會合後，也如實轉述了她家兄長在臨別前的叮囑，說那不勒斯最近不太平，必須凡事小心，但沒人會料到所謂的「不太平」居然會是搞出人命的地步，還好死不死發生在附近，而且絕對是黑手黨之間的仇殺。

一直默默聽著年長者說話的提姆突然開口。

「……其實我有拍下來。」

「什麼？」

「昨晚巷子的事。」提姆說，「我那時剛好溜出陽台在打遊戲。」

三位女孩必須慶幸她們還沒下單因此沒在喝蘇打水或是汽水，因為絕對會噴出來。

「「「什麼？！」」」

三人的合音惹來附近食客的側目，菲亞特和莉嘉立刻朝他們道歉，蕾娜則緊張地環顧四周，隨即壓低聲音朝弟弟開火。

「我的天！他們沒發現你吧？我想也沒有不然你也不會還活著了……救命，你拍了什麼——不對、我不想知道——不管你拍了什麼你快點刪了它！」

「啊？可是這時候不是應該賣給那些人說證據在我手上之類嗎？」

「是喔，然後你直接被打昏丟進外面那個那不勒斯灣了，笨蛋！」蕾娜朝弟弟翻了一個白眼。「他們是黑手黨，是黑幫！他們才不會把你這個十三歲的小鬼放在眼內！」

她突然閉上嘴巴，與提姆一同望著菲亞特。後者眨眨眼睛，一臉莫名其妙。

「為什麼要望著我？」

「你要不要先看看再決定？說不定和你哥有關的。」

「哈？怎麼可能，我哥的根據地在北方，不可能和這兒有關——」

「——抱歉久等了！請問客人想要什麼呢？」菲亞特的話被姍姍來遲的服務生打斷。她頓了一頓，這才切換語言拿起菜單開始點菜，在點到蒜蓉蛤蜊意粉時提姆突然「啊」了一聲。

待到服務生走遠後，提姆馬上拋出一個問題。

「菲亞特姐姐，那個Vongole在意大利語中是什麼意思？」

「嗯？蛤蜊啊。」菲亞特不明白對方怎麼突然說起蛤蜊來。

「有哪個組織叫自己蛤蜊嗎？」

「——噗、蛤蜊家族？也太蠢，一點威嚴也沒有耶，人家《教父》裡可是叫柯里昂！」莉嘉噗地笑出聲，殊不知自己提及的那個電影虛構名字像是一把鑰匙般迅速喚醒好友的記憶。

「柯里——等等，你是說彭哥列家族？」菲亞特打住朋友的笑語，皺起眉頭望著提姆。「我有聽過哥哥提過這個名字，是他的同盟家族，而且就像柯里昂家族在《教父》裡的存在一般，是個超級有勢力的西西里黑手黨家族。提姆，你在哪兒聽到這個名字？」

「就他們啊。」

「哪個他們？」

「那個死了的男人以及兇手。」

「我的天，你為什麼可以沒被他們發現？」蕾娜震驚地上下打量自家老弟，而菲亞特這次只是思考了一秒鐘便作出抉擇。

「借我聽一下那條影片——莉嘉，你有耳機吧？」她掌心朝上，等著提姆打開儲存了昨晚錄像的相簿，然後把手機交到她手上。

「我覺得畫面太黑了應該也不會看到兇手的樣貌，你大可以在這兒只聽聲音。」

他的話讓原本想要起身前往洗手間的菲亞特打消念頭，留在座位上把手機插上耳機便按下播放鍵。

「……所以到底為什麼你半夜會跑到陽台去打遊戲啦？」蕾娜一手扶額，沒好氣地瞪著弟弟。

「是你說我半夜打遊戲的螢幕燈光會打擾到你的睡眠，所以我才跑到外面去喔？我怎知道正好會碰到那種事！」

「那你是不會馬上逃回室內嗎？居然還錄影了！如果他們發現你的話——」

「如果我當時選擇逃回房間裡，才更可能弄出聲響令他們發現我！」

「他說得沒錯。」莉嘉同意提姆，她觀察到菲亞特那愈來愈凝重的臉色。「……我有非常不好的預感。」

滿臉笑容的服務生這時捧著四杯飲料來到她們這一桌，把一杯可樂以及三杯蘇打水放到客人面前。

「……我們下午有什麼行程？要不然都取消了直接回B&B？」

「不要啦！我才不要窩在B&B裡浪費大半天！而且B&B後巷就是兇案現場，你確定那些黑幫不會跑到那兒搜集線索嗎？」

「但老板娘不是說警察還在那兒搜證嗎？」提姆滿足地喝了一大口可樂，享受著碳酸刺激口腔的快感。

「那個O什麼……Omertà？黑手黨緘默法則啦。」蕾娜向弟弟解釋，「等你來到可以看《教父》的年紀你就懂——」

蕾娜還沒說完，菲亞特便倏地扯下耳機順便罵了一句芬蘭語髒話，把大家都嚇了一跳。

「如何？」莉嘉收回借出的耳機的同時，小心翼翼地問。

「糟透了，我得打給我哥。」菲亞特臭著一張臉，邊把提姆的手機物歸原主邊從腰包裡掏出自己的手機，想起什麼又落下一句。「對了，提姆，千萬別把影片刪掉，你能先把檔案放到雲端備份嗎？」

「喔可以啊，這間餐廳好像有無線網路……」

「別用公眾無線網路！」

「但檔案傳輸超吃網路用量耶。」

「你再充值的錢我來付就好啦。」菲亞特沒好氣地嗆回去。她飛快地打開手機通訊錄尋找兄長在臨別前要她存進去以備不時之需的電話號碼。誰也沒料到這個不時之需居然並不是丟了旅遊證件、行李或是旅費被偷之類。「……話說我是不是應該找一個沒那麼容易被人聽見的地方撥這通電話？」

除了外國遊客外，那不勒斯也會招呼來自意大利其他地方的本國人，菲亞特不確定換作是她聽見鄰桌有人突然聊起黑手黨的話題會不會嚇得側目。

「洗——」

「不，去防波堤那邊。」莉嘉指了指與露天茶座隔了一條馬路的防波堤。頭上頂著毒辣的太陽，又熱又餓的旅人只會專注地尋找落腳的餐廳，而不會理會在馬路旁談電話的人。

「噢，好主意。」菲亞特抓起太陽眼鏡，像一枝箭般跑了過去，她撥通了迪諾的號碼，通話在待接鈴聲響到第七下後接通。「喂？是迪諾嗎？」

* * *

加百羅涅大宅的電話在清晨六點半響起，劃破了這座古堡的寧靜。

換作是平時，要是加百羅涅大宅在一大清早接到一通要求和首領通話的電話，上至羅馬利歐或利可這種左右手，下至在廚房工作的娜亞，大可以用首領還在睡覺、這麼早打來擾人清夢為由而指責來電者的不識時務，只要那通電話並不是來自彭哥列九代或是十代候補的話。

被羅馬利歐叫醒的迪諾原本還只是一臉不情願地翻身滾到大床的右邊準備拿過床頭櫃上的電話，在聽見部下那句「是來自彭哥列的緊急電話」後瞬間坐起身來。

「九還是十？」迪諾在拿起話筒前悄聲地問了一個問題。儘管他可以肯定，無論是彭哥列九代還是十代（候補），那邊都不會是帶來一個好消息。

「十。」

或者說，如果是九代爺爺的話說不定是更簡單的差事。

「喂，阿綱？」

「早安，迪諾先生！抱歉，這麼早便打擾你真的很不好意思！那個是這——痛！里包恩！！！」伴隨著澤田綱吉吃痛的叫喊，話筒那邊傳來一陣雜訊。迪諾悄悄地打了一個哈欠，等待他的前家庭教師教訓完說話毫無重點的師弟。

「那不勒斯出事了。」下一秒，里包恩那把獨特的嬰兒聲線一如迪諾所料般響起。「有人被殺了。」

「山本和巴吉爾君在那邊正在搜集情報，等待確認死者身份。」

「該死的。」這個壞消息把最後的瞌睡蟲都趕跑，迪諾呻吟一聲，把空出來的手插進像鳥窩般凌亂的金髮裡。「那個——」

「雲雀在哪兒？」

迪諾從以前到現在都懷疑里包恩是不是會讀心術並不是沒有原因。這位彩虹之子到底是如何可以從他上一句回答中讀懂雲雀恭彌並不在加百羅涅領地的資訊。

「……」迪諾閉上眼睛，捏了捏眉心。「……恭彌昨天下午回波隆納了，大學那邊有事要他今天回去處理。」

彭哥列那邊的電話早已切換成免提模式，迪諾清楚地聽見師弟在背景的抽氣聲。

「欸、不是吧？！那不就是說——」

下一秒，嬰兒的聲線已經蓋過綱吉下半句的「我們沒有不在場證明了嗎」。

**「我不是跟你說過這段期間絕對不可以讓他一人單獨行動嗎？」**

里包恩的聲線聽著就跟平常沒什麼分別，但十多年的交情還是讓迪諾知道里包恩開始生氣了。

「我很抱歉。」畢竟比起誰都清楚惹里包恩生氣的後果非常嚴重，迪諾現在唯一能做的只有道歉並吞下各種在里包恩聽來只是借口的解釋。「……我這就去找恭彌。」

「等一下迪諾先生！我無法撥通雲雀學長的手機，我想他的手機應該關機或者——」把彭哥列的來電直接設為拒接來電之類。

「啊啊、沒問題，我直接去波隆納找他就好。」迪諾把被子扯掉，準備下床。「我找到恭彌後再跟你們聯絡？那不勒斯我會同時叫人提供情報。」

「嗯，麻煩你了迪諾先生！」

「你最好也查一下雲雀剛好離開你的眼皮下就出事是否只是巧合。」里包恩撇下最後一句，隨即按下通話結束鍵。

對於里包恩最後的那句話微微蹙眉，迪諾把已經被掛斷的話筒放回原處，抬頭迎上羅馬利歐略帶詢問的目光。

「那不勒斯有人被殺了。一如里包恩所料，那班人為了阻止阿綱繼任真的不惜一切。」

「不是吧，還剛好就在恭彌昨天回波隆納的時候？」為加百羅涅家族工作將近二十個年頭，見過不少風浪的羅馬利歐也對於這個時間點發生這種事而瞠目結舌。「莫非——」

「不，加百羅涅不可能有內鬼。」迪諾迅速否定了這個可能性。除了是因為迪諾信任家族成員外，雲雀恭彌暑假會到摩德納是整個加百羅涅上下都知道的事，也意外成為了一個最完美的不在場證明。如果這兒真的有內鬼的話，一開始便不會有這種愚蠢的失誤。「倒不如說是那班人一直埋伏在波隆納的公寓附近等著恭彌回去？總之我現在得去波隆納找恭彌，通知其他人作準備，我們半小時後出發；另外叫伊旺去聯絡那不勒斯那邊的線人，請他和利可留在大宅裡，與我們保持聯繫。我要人手和飛機都隨時候命。」

「是，Boss。」

一個半小時後，迪諾再次站在那間公寓三樓某單位門前按下第三次門鈴，準備按第四次的時候自家學生終於臭著一張臉來應門。與還穿著睡衣並一臉殺氣騰騰的雲雀恭彌相反，迪諾如釋重負地衝口而出一句「太好了」，身後的羅馬利歐也放下心頭大石的吁了一口氣。

「哇噢，早上八點就跑來被我咬殺真是『太好了』呢。」雲雀這句話幾乎是從牙縫裡擠出來。如果怒氣能夠實體化並擁有如本人般的攻擊力的話，迪諾和羅馬利歐大概已經掛了彩。

只是從雲雀沒有當場掏出拐子咬殺加百羅涅首領及其左右手來看，黑髮青年早在門鈴響起前已經醒過來，因此不算是被他們「吵醒」。另外迪諾還留意到浴室的門半開，裡面亮了燈，大概在被打擾前他正在裡頭梳洗，準備之後回大學去。與主人相反，黃色小鳥則精神勃勃地拍著翅膀，邊在半空盤旋邊唱著那首並中校歌。

「我說啊恭彌，你既然起來了倒是聽電話啦！我們已經找了你整個早上耶。」

已經又回到浴室裡繼續完成被門鈴打斷之前的洗臉步驟的雲雀毫不客氣地白了迪諾一眼。

「不要。」雲雀乾脆的拒絕讓迪諾還想說的話當場噎在喉嚨裡。

「嘛，總之你在這兒就好——不對，我還是得向你確認一下……」迪諾搔了搔下巴，鳶色眼眸認真地望向雲雀。「你昨天下午離開加百羅涅領地後，就一直在波隆納，沒有跑去那不勒斯是吧？」

「沒有。為何我要突然跑去那不勒斯？」聽見這個莫名奇妙的問題雲雀不由得挑眉，帶著一點微妙的神情回望迪諾和杵在一旁的羅馬利歐。

坦白說他對於上個月才到訪過的那個南部第一大城實在沒有什麼好感，不論是熱鬧迷人的表面還是秩序混亂的背面，對他來說都是擾亂風紀、欠咬殺的存在。

然而身為家庭教師的迪諾並沒打算回答自家學生難得提出的問題，他只是逕自從褲袋裡掏出手機撥通師弟的號碼開始一連串的報告。

「呃，我看還是等Boss親自向你解釋整件事吧。話說回頭，你什麼時候要回大學去？」羅馬利歐聳聳肩，決定暫時性地轉移話題。

「簡報會九點半開始，十五分鐘前要報到。」雲雀抬頭瞄了一眼客廳的時鐘。

換句話說，雲雀還有一小時的時間完成更衣、收拾行裝、出門購買早餐便享用以及步行回校四個動作。眼見迪諾與澤田綱吉的通話似乎還得持續一陣子，雲雀決定先回房間更衣，等他換好衣服、帶著收拾好的背包回到客廳時，已經與師弟談完電話的迪諾正和部下一臉凝重地交談，瞥見雲雀的身影後也停下對話。

「恭彌，」

雲雀冷哼一聲表示在等待他的下文。迪諾重重地嘆了一口氣，向來都掛著愚蠢笑容的臉上難得帶著陰鬱。

「薩托雷．瓦諾死了。」

「誰？」

「上個月被你打碎下巴的那傢伙，塞奧拉的。」

雲雀花了幾秒才想起好像真的有這件事發生過，儘管他連對方的樣貌是怎樣也快要忘記。

「然後？」

「被『你』殺的。」

「……哈？」

迪諾用了五分鐘向雲雀解釋自暑假開始後在那不勒斯發生的一連串有人以彭哥列雲守之名犯下的襲擊案。他邊說邊留意到雲雀愈加陰沉的臉色以及握緊的拳頭，知道稍後絕對少不了一場單方面的發飆——希望這兒的傢俱能夠倖免於難吧——硬著頭皮交代完今早的那起案件後便閉上嘴。

事至如今再向雲雀隱瞞也沒什麼意思，迪諾在剛才的通話中已經徵得綱吉和里包恩的意見，把一切和盤托出。順帶一提的是迪諾其實從一開始就不太贊成向雲雀隱瞞這件事，但由於師弟始終才是真正的老大，他只能夠幫忙製作不在場證據。

一直沒有動靜的雲雀驀地站起來，從繞過兩人之間的茶几、掏出武器到揮拐直擊金髮男人的臉都是眨眼之間發生的事。迪諾一手摀著半邊臉頰倒在沙發上，小聲地呻吟。

「你可真是欠咬殺，那種草食動物我一個人就可以解決，用不著你來幫忙。」

「我沒有在質疑你的能力，恭彌，我很肯定你三兩下就能解決那些假冒你的人。」迪諾撫著腫起的半邊臉爬起身，「問題是那班人也是彭哥列家族的人，這代表整件事是一場牽涉到彭哥列家族內部鬥爭的陰謀。無論是你還是阿綱、獄寺……甚至是藍波幹了任何事也會左右事態的發展——」

「我對於彭哥列以及它的內部鬥爭丁點兒興趣也沒——」

「我知道你沒有，我也恨透這種事。」迪諾快速地打斷雲雀的話，這個罕見又無禮的舉動換來後者慍怒的一瞪。「然而這就是黑手黨，你們如今身處的世界，而不是一個你把那個冒牌貨掀出來咬死他、威脅他不再犯後事情就可以圓滿落幕的世界。」

雲雀依舊一臉冷峻，死盯著迪諾看。與迪諾大眼瞪小眼半晌後，他才咬牙切齒地從牙縫中蹦出一個單詞。

「……所以？」

與這位前不良少年打過這麼多年的交道，迪諾深知雲雀會給出這個反應多少證明好歹有把他的話都聽進去了，不由得鬆了一口氣。

「我剛與阿綱通過電話，在他們有下一步動作或決定之前我們維持待機狀態。總之等你去完簡報會後我先帶你回加百羅涅領地那邊，免得被彭哥列安插到這兒的內應知道你的行蹤。」

接收到過多的有關彭哥列家族、黑手黨以及草食動物名字等等字眼，雲雀原先已壓下去的怒火又再次竄上來，他重新舉起浮萍拐。

「果然還是咬殺你好了，你那把我當作小孩的語氣還有以老師身份自居的態度都讓我超級火大。」

「什、等等！但我就是你的家庭教師啊，恭彌！」突然又被學生愛用的武器威脅，迪諾慌忙舉起手想要制止對方的逼近，下一秒雲雀便擱下一句狠話，把他釘死在原地。

「我從來都不需要家庭教師的存在。」

一直沒有說話的羅馬利歐瞄了迪諾一眼，饒是這位從小看著小少爺長大成現在率領家族的首領的老部下也差點錯過了金髮青年調整臉上表情前飛快地閃過的一絲苦澀。迪諾迅速從懷中抽出武器，動作敏捷地擋下了雲雀來勢洶洶的攻擊，羅馬利歐嘴裡嚷著「真的假的啊要在這兒打起來嗎」，往後退到安全的位置上。

「什麼嘛恭彌，你這句話也太傷人了吧……」突然被否定家庭教師身份的迪諾哭喪著臉，手上的動作卻沒有絲毫的鬆懈，黑色的長鞭牢牢地纏緊雲雀的手臂以及浮萍拐。「既然里包恩當初把你託付給我，我就一直都是你的家庭教師了喔。」

沒想要在這個話題下糾纏的雲雀翻了一個白眼，不悅地動了動手臂示意迪諾放開。

「雖然我不介意咬死你後才去吃早餐，但如果你沒有想要和我痛快打一場的打算就放開我。」

「啊、那我跟你一起去簡報會——」迪諾收回鞭子，興沖沖地提議。

「不要。」雲雀一口拒絕。

「欸？為什麼？」

雲雀回頭從頭到腳打量了迪諾一遍，目光掃過那紅腫的臉頰，最後落到因為穿著短袖T恤而幾乎把整個加百羅涅刺青裸露於空氣中的左臂上。

「看著像什麼奇怪人。」他如實表達自己的感想。

「我才不是什麼奇怪人！」

「總之別跟過來，不然我就咬殺你。」

「那簡報會結束後我在校門前等你。」

雲雀沒有回答，算是默許了這個建議。

**Author's Note:**

> 未完待續
> 
> 敘拉古（Siracusa）＝西西里島東部一沿海歷史名城  
> 陶爾米納（Taormina）＝另一島上東部一沿海歷史名城  
> Omertà=Code of Silence/緘默法則，任何問題不找警方處理


End file.
